


Break In

by shelby98



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breaking/Entering, Fears Revealed and Relieved, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Violence, M/M, Protective Takano, Ritsu Has No Say, Smut, Stubborn Ritsu, Temporary Living Arrangements, Trashed Apartment, cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby98/pseuds/shelby98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a break in and Onodera is hurt. Takano takes care of him and as they stay together things from their past are repeated. Can Onodera stand his ground or will he finally succumb to the feelings he's been trying to hide? *Yaoi* *I do not own anything besides the plot.*</p><p>Originally Posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I just want to say I hope you like this one and I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I've made, but I am just too lazy to edit anything, lol. Enjoy~!

_'CRASH!'_

 

"Hmm?" Takano wakes up and looks at the clock and it says, 1:37 AM. _'What the hell was that? Onodera probably ran into something, the klutz I better go make sure he didn't hurt himself . . . again.'_

 

Takano gets up and heads to the door when there's another crash and a loud yelp.

 

"Onodera!" Takano ran to the door to his apartment and went out into the hall. When he got out into the hall, two men were running by to the stairs as one of them held his head. Takano turns to the door next to his to see it was busted in.

 

"Onodera? Are you alright?" Takano opened the door and walked into the apartment. The living room was trashed. The couches were taken apart and the coffee table was over turned with a Buddha statue on the ground.

 

_'The door must have been the first crash and the coffee table the second. That one guys was holding his head . . . the Buddha. Onodera must have hit him with it. Is that also who yelped?'_

 

"Onodera!"

 

"In here." Ritsu's voice came from the bathroom and Takano ran in to see Ritsu on the floor holding his left side, bleeding.

 

"Onodera, are you alright?! What happened? You're bleeding!" Takano ran over and knelt down next to Ritsu.

 

"I'm fine, I've always been a heavy bleeder. It's nothing serious." Takano looked over Ritsu. He was bleeding pretty heavily but his voice was strong and he didn't sound like he was in any pain.

 

"You're sure?

 

"Ya, I'm fine, really."

 

"Alright, hold still."

 

"Huh? Wait, what are you- Whoa!" Takano picked up Ritsu bridal style, and headed out of the apartment. "Hey! Put me down!"

 

"That wound needs to be treated and I'm not taking care of you here. I'm taking the chance of those men coming back." Takano carried Ritsu into his apartment and put him on the bathroom floor.

 

"Sit tight." Ritsu listened and sat there as Takano went to get the first aid kit. Takano came back and pulled out what he needed.

 

"You really don't have to do this. I can take care of myself."

 

"No, it's fine. Pull off your shirt so I can clean the wound." Ritsu sighed, but obeyed and took off his shirt. Takano wet a towel in the sink and started to clean off the blood that had finally stopped. Ritsu had been right. The wound was small, about a inch and a half and it barely penetrated the skin.

 

"You were right. It's not bad at all. But why was there so much blood and why was that guy holding his head when he ran off?" Takano had an idea that Ritsu hit him with the Buddha but he just wanted to make sure that it wasn't by

chance the other way around.

 

"I hit the guy with the Buddha that my mother gave me," 'Nailed it,' "As for the blood, there this weird condition that runs through my family on my mom's side. Mine's not that bad, though. If that had been my mom she would've been taken to the hospital."

 

"I see." Takano disinfected and then finished dressing the wound. "What happened? Why did they attack your apartment?"

 

"When I tried to struggle one of those guys tried to stab me but I dodged it, for the most part. And they kept on asking where the drugs were and all the money, but the most I have of drugs in my apartment is the Advil in my medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

 

"Then why did they go to your apartment if you don't have what they were looking for?"

 

"Maybe they got the wrong apartment, or even the wrong building."

 

"Maybe. Alright, done." Takano cleaned up and headed to the bathroom door.

 

"Uh, ya, thanks for your help, so I'm just gonna- hey Takano-san? What are you doing? Takano-san? Waa! Wait, Takano-san!" Takano shut the door to the bathroom and locked Ritsu in before he even had a chance to get out.

 

"Wait here, I'm going to call the police."

 

"WHAT?! Takano-san, that's really not necessary!"

 

"Yes, it is. Besides, the building manager needs to know so don't even move. I'm afraid if you move too much your wound will reopen so sit tight. I'll be right back."

 

"Hey! Let me out! Takano-san!" Takano just ignored him and called the police and the building manager.

 

 

It was an hour before everything was taken care of. Takano told the police what happened and that Ritsu was staying with him. The building manager called a contractor to have the door fixed and should be done when they got home the next day.

 

"Thank you, have a good night."

 

"You too, sir." Takano closes the door and heads back to the bathroom. When Takano opened the door, he found Ritsu on the floor, asleep using a towel as a pillow. Takano smiled softly and picked up Ritsu. Takano carried him to his room and laid him down. Then, without waking Ritsu, he took off his own shirt and changed them both into pajama bottoms. He then climbed into bed, pulling Ritsu to his chest.

 

Takano could smell the shampoo that Ritsu used and was surprised that it was the same one that he used from when they were in high school. That's what Takano liked about Ritsu, and that's he doesn't ever change. Ritsu will always be the boy he fell in love with in high school. Takano pulled Ritsu even closer and fell asleep to the scent of Ritsu and his light breath as it passed over his bare chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsu woke up with the sun in his face and closed his eyes to bask in the warm glow . . . until he remembered last night. He sat up quickly and winced from the soreness in his side. He got out of bed and was thankful that he was still in clothes.

 

'Now to find the damn devil and see if I can get out of here alive,' Ritsu thought to himself as he left the room and went out into the hallway. When he went out to the hallway, he could smell something amazing coming from the kitchen and headed over. He walks in to see the dishes clean, a plate with eggs toast and jam . . . and no Takano. Ritsu put up his guard as high as it would go. That is before he saw the notes next to the plate.

 

 _'Takano-san wouldn't leave a note if he were here.'_ Ritsu relaxed and picked up the note that said . . .

 

_Onodera,_

_Eat something and rest. I already called in for you and the door should be fixed by this afternoon unless there are complications. Take it easy and I'll see you tonight._

_-Takano._

 

". . . "

 

"WHAT!" Ritsu started to leave the apartment to go to his own. 'I don't need a babysitter! And I can call in for myself. He can just call me when he gets home!' When Ritsu got out into the hall, he turned to his door and froze. The door was still busted and . . . there was 'DO NOT CROSS' tape across the door way. Ritsu hung his head in stupidity. 'Of course this would be a crime scene. The damn idiot called the police. No wonder he said he'd see me tonight. He didn't need to call them! I could have just fixed the door myself. Damn Takano-san!' Ritsu heaved a big sigh and headed back into Takano's apartment.

 

"Excuse me, are you Onodera Ritsu?" Ritsu turned around to see a middle aged police officer looking at him intently.

 

"Yes, how can I help you?" The police man held up a pad and pen.

 

"I need to take a statement of what happened early this morning. Do you mind?"

 

"No, it's fine. Do I have to with you to somewhere?"

 

"No, I can take your statement."

 

"Ok, well come in."

 

"Thank you." Ritsu stepped aside and went to the kitchen to make tea. As Ritsu prepared the tea the officer noticed that he didn't hesitate for a second even thought this wasn't his house. "Are you here often?"

 

"Takano-san and I are always at each other's apartment because we're in the same editorial department. He's head editor so he has to look things over before we submit anything. You get used to it after a while."

 

"Understood. What department, if you don't mind me asking."

 

"Shoujo manga."

 

"Wait, what?" The officer looked at him in bewilderment as he all but chocked on his tea.

 

"Ya. I was originally in literature but the was a mix up when I switched companies and I got stuck in Shoujo manga. Takano-san though, . . . I have no idea how he got into that."

 

"The officer nodded in understanding. "Same here. I wanted to go into the K-9 unit but something happened with the

paper work and I got placed in interrogation, interviews, and profiling."

 

"Small world," Ritsu said as he sat down.

 

"No kidding. Well, let's get started."

 

* * *

 

The interview was short and the officer even let Ritsu into his apartment to grab some clothes, the story board he had been working on, and his cell, which was dead.

 

"Thanks again for letting me into my apartment."

 

"No problem. I took account of everything you took so you should be fine. Plus, everything was from your room. We didn't even investigate that area of the apartment. So, I'll come by if I have any more questions and until then we should be all set."

 

"Ok, thanks. Have a good day."

 

"You, too." And with that, Ritsu closed the door and headed back to the kitchen where he could still smell his breakfast. He ate quickly, did the dishes, and took a shower. The hot water released the tension he didn't even know he had. Just as he was getting dressed the house phone rang. Ritsu didn't know what to do. It wasn't his apartment so he decided to let the caller leave a message. After the fourth ring, Takano's voice came over the recorder.

 

_"I'm not home so try my cell. If you already did, leave a message."_

_'That's blunt,'_ Ritsu thought as he finished getting dressed.

 

**"Onodera, I know you're there. Pick up!"**

 

 _'Speak of the devil,'_ Ritsu thought as he walked over to the phone and picked up. "Hello."

 

 **"Why didn't you pick up?"** Takano demanded.

 

"Because it's your apartment so it would've most likely been a call for you, so it wasn't my place to answer it."

 

**"Pick up next time."**

 

"Fine. So what's up?"

 

 **"I wanted to check up on you."** Ritsu sighed.

 

"I'm fine."

 

**"Then why didn't you pick up your cell."**

 

"It's dead."

 

**"Charge it."**

 

"I can't."

**"Why not?"**

 

"Because my charger is in my apartment."

 

**"Go get it."**

 

"I can't."

 

**"Why not?"**

 

"Because there's a "Do Not Cross" tape across my door and last time I checked my apartment was a crime scene because 'Someone' had to call the cops."

 

**"I only did that for your well being."**

 

"Well being my ass. I would've been fine and I could have fixed the door myself."

 

**"Why can't you be thankful I helped?"**

 

"Because I didn't need your help. I would've been fine."

 

**"Fine, be that way. I'll see you after work."**

 

"Taka-" 'beep, beep, beep' 'What? He hung up on me? What the hell!' Ritsu growled as he put the phone in the receiver. _'I could just go to a local hotel or something, but knowing him he'd have a good argument as to why to stay. I might as well then.'_ Ritsu went back to the living room, grabbing the story board he needed to finish, sat at the coffee table and got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Ritsu started to work around one and before he knew it, it was seven in the evening and Takano was walking through the door. Takano called out to him twice from the front door and was afraid something had happened to him. He ran into the apartment and went to the living room to see Ritsu in total concentration. Takano smirked and decided to leave him alone to finish. Instead he went into the kitchen and made some instant ramen.

 

Ritsu sighed with relief as he finished making a note on the last panel when he thought he smelled ramen. _'Is Takano-san home? Why didn't he say anything?'_ Ritsu got up and headed to the kitchen to find Takano finish making the ramen.

 

"Takano-san, why didn't you tell me you were back?" Ritsu asked as he walked into the kitchen and then stopped in his tracks when he realized that he sounded like a house wife. _'Crap.'_ Takano smirked but let it go.

 

"You were in complete concentration that I didn't want to mess you up. Plus when I first got in about a half hour ago, I called out twice and you didn't respond." Ritsu started to blush.

 

"Oh, sorry."

 

"Don't be sorry for doing your work and not half assing it" Ritsu blinked in surprise. _'Is Takano-san trying to complement me? And encourage me?'_

 

"Unless you over did it that is."

 

_'Never mind.'_

 

"I made dinner. Sit and eat"

 

"Oh, uh, thanks." Ritsu made his way over to the table and sat down.

 

"Who's manuscript is that?" Takano asked, handing Ritsu a bowl of ramen and staring right at him making his blush deeper.

 

"Uh, Ikino-sensei's. I just need you to look over the new changes and then run them by sensei."

 

"Alright, I'll look it over after we eat. What took her so long, anyway? Her deadline was this morning and she usually

has it in a day or two early."

 

"Her guinea pig died and she got all depressed, then her husband got her a bird and she's been fine ever since." Takano nodded and they continued to eat. Ritsu didn't notice before but he suddenly realized how comfortable he was sitting with Takano. He didn't feel embarrassed like he usually did. Memories began to flood back to him as he remembered how it was with Takano when he was still 'Saga.' Saga would often invite him over and they'd play with the cat after they ate. Once the cat pounced on him and caused him to stumble, but Saga had caught him. When he looked up, Saga had an amused expression and told him to be more careful, then he leaned down and kissed him.

 

They had been in their relationship for about 3 weeks, then.

 

Ever since Ritsu had started working at Emerald and reunited with Takano, old memories he'd thought he had forgotten started to slowly come back. Like how Takano said he had kicked him before running out . . . he remembers now. Ritsu had no idea that he had that kind of power in him. Now that he remembers most of what happened back then, he feels kind of bad for causing Takano so much trouble and grief from just disappearing back then. All he did was run away and acted like a cowered. Ritsu honestly felt that if he could, he would turn back the clock and take everything back. If he were to tell Takano now though, he'd feel even more of a jerk because he knows that it would come **way** to late.

 

" . . . dera . . . Onodera. OI Onodera!" Takano was shouting at the top of his lungs, trying to get Ritsu's attention

 

"Huh, what? Oh sorry. Were you saying something?" Ritsu was finally jerked back to reality and reality, and realized that Takano had been talking to him.

 

"Yes, I was asking you about the manuscript, but when I looked, you were spaced out. What were you thinking about?" Takano went back to eating waiting for an answer.

 

"Well, uh, I was thinking about the, uh . . . trip to my parents next week." Ritsu was relieved that he saw the calendar behind Takano and remembered his trip to his parents for their 30th anniversary. Good thing it wasn't a lie otherwise Takano would see right through it. It was only half a lie. Yes he did have a trip, that was definitely not what he had been thinking about. Takano let it go, to his relief. "So, what was it you were asking about the manuscript?" Ritsu asked happy to change the subject.

 

"I was asking of what you thought of it. The story in general."

 

"The story in general? Hmm . . . well, I'll admit that plot itself is a little dark but the story is well dine. She really nailed it with the personality of the character's . . . " Ritsu continued and Takano listened intently. Takano remembers when they were still in high school they read a lot of the same books and Ritsu had pretty much read the entire library, so sometimes they'd talk about what they liked best or least about a book they've read. One of the things Takano loved most about Onodera is that he didn't just agree with Takano on everything just to impress him or to look as if they had a lot in common. Ritsu had his own opinions and never hesitated to say them. Takano hated it when people would just agree with everything he said. With Ritsu it was always different. He was always 100% real, himself.

 

Takano never thought in a million years that he would see Ritsu again. Before Onodera came into his life 10 years ago, Takano had thought that he had known what it felt like to be in love. After he met Ritsu, though, he realized that all his previous relationships had been illusion's of love. Ritsu had been his first real true love and he would make sure that he would never lose that, ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

Takano was in the living room with Ritsu looking over the story board, Takano had to admit that he had to agree with the way Ritsu described how the plot was dark but the characters were really good. Ikino really outdid herself this time. Ritsu did really well on the editing, too. Takano only felt he had to make a note or two out of the entire manuscript. Takano had just finished looking it over and was about to point out his changes when he looked up and saw Ritsu. Ritsu was on the couch across of him, lying on his back with his head on the seat and his legs draped over the arm, reading a book. Takano smirked and stood up, unnoticed by Ritsu.

 

Getting a closer look at the book, it turned out that it was actually the same book Ritsu had been trying to reached when they first met and he'd stumbled and Takano caught him. Ritsu had been so small back then, just barely able to reach the fifth shelf. Now he was much taller. He must have grown at least a foot, maybe a little more since then, but still wasn't as tall as Takano. Grabbing a book for himself, Takano went over and sat next to Ritsu without disturbing him.

 

Without a second thought, Takano started to read and stroke Ritsu's hair like he used to in high school. Ritsu unconsciously leaned into the touch causing Takano to smirk and think about their high school years. Ritsu, to this day, still had no idea that after Takano had caught him, he'd followed him around for a week. Getting to know his schedule, and trying to understand his interests. He never asked for information, afraid of scaring away the kid. In the week Takano followed him he noticed that the kid always in the library after school, like himself. Takano already hated being home but this kid was even more of a reason to go to the library everyday.

 

Everyday he'd sit in the same spot by the window where sometimes some cherry blossom petals would float in and swirl around him. Takano would sit anywhere and watch him from the corner of his eye. Every time he saw the kid he noticed something different. When they first met he noticed his silky brunette hair and his sweet emerald eyes. The next Monday he noticed that the kid didn't have any real friends and was usually really timid, but was never afraid to share his opinion when asked.

 

On Tuesday, Takano found out that the kid was very good in Literature, English, and math, was hopeless when it came to any science classes when the teat results came out and Takano heard him talking with someone about their grades. What Takano found remarkable is that it was the exact same thing with his own grades, except he didn't

almost fail the science exam . . . he aced it.

 

On Wednesday he found out the kid was also hopeless at any physical activity. As Takano had been walking by a window during his lunch shift, he noticed the kid while the gym class was outside for their soccer unit. The poor kid was darting around, doing his best not to get in the way of the other players and dodging the ball when necessary. The one time he's wasn't paying attention, the ball came straight at him and hit him in the stomach, knocking him down and knocking the wind out of him. He got up but Takano still felt bad as the kid was helped to the bench clutching his stomach and the guy who hit him trying to apologize.

 

On Thursday he was walking down the performing arts hall, when he heard an amazing voice accompanied by an even better guitarist from the chorus room. When he looked in, there was a girl giving a solo for the class, but when he looked at who was playing the guitar he found that it was the kid. Takano had been in complete shock. He never would've guessed that the kid could play even better than the singer. Takano ended up skipping class just to hear the kid play. The way he played was amazing. It was almost like he was using some kind of magic to bend every note to his will.

 

On Friday he found . . . Nothing. Not a thing. He followed the kid all day, but found out nothing new. What made the day worse, though, was that Takano lost him after fifth period. No matter what he did, Takano could not find the kid, and was about to give up when he remembered that the kid was always at the library after school, so as soon as the last bell rang, Takano ran out of his eighth period class and went to the library. When Takano got there, the kid wasn't there yet. Takano grabbed the closest book and parked himself in view of the door and of the kids usual spot.

 

Five minutes later, the kid showed up. His green eyes did a quick sweep and then his eyes landed on the shelf to Takano's right and he headed over. Takano stiffened slightly when the kid got so close, but made no other movement. The kid looked at the shelf briefly before picking out a book and was reading the back. After a minute the kid walked over to the check out/in counter. The kid exchanged one book for the one he had. The librarian smiled and put in the card for the book he had returned and took out the card for the one he got. She handed the books back to the kid and he put the one he'd just read on the cart of returned books. Then instead of sitting in his usual seat, the kid left.

 

Takano looked back at the cart with curiosity. He then got up and started toward the cart. Takano picked up the book the kid just read and noticed it's one that he had read a few times, as well. It was a good book that he'd recommend. As Takano went to put it down he stopped and it hit him. The cards! Why hadn't he thought of this before? Takano takes the book and opens it to the back. The card was mostly full, but he pulls it out. The list went on and on until he came to the last one. And his name is . . .

 

_Oda Ritsu_

 

Movement next to him caused Takano to come back to reality and look over to Ritsu. Ritsu had fallen asleep with the book he was reading on his chest while Takano had been stroking his hair. Takano still found it so ironic that while he had been secretly crushing and once in a while spying on the kid, Ritsu had been doing the same with him. While Takano had been going to the library to see Ritsu, Ritsu had been going to the library to see him. When Ritsu had confessed his love, Takano had just about exploded. He'd been crushing on him for years and the summer vacations were killing him.

 

Takano had decided to ask him out on the first day of school, in the library, Lunch hadn't been much to his taste so Takano had headed to the library to check out the new books they had that year. He found a new book on the new books list that he had wanted to read at the front and headed over to get it. As he was just about to grab it when his hand brushed against another reaching for the same looked over to see it was Ritsu. This was the closest that he'd ever been to Ritsu besides the time he had caught him and was shocked to see him at the library and how much he had changed over that summer. He'd grown taller and leaner, his hair had grown out a little and his eyes were bright in the afternoon sun from the windows, almost like emeralds.

 

_"Saga-sempai?"_

 

He'd finally talked himself into asking Ritsu out and he froze just by him saying his name. Then Ritsu said those three words and he was in heaven. The rest is history. That's just it though; Takano has missed out on so much of Ritsu's life, ten years. And all because he made such a stupid mistake. Now that Ritsu was back in his life, he was remembering little details . . . like the the fact that he did laugh, but he didn't mean it like a, _"You're kidding, right?,"_ way. He meant it to be like a, _"Of course I love you. Why would you even ask?,"_ way. If there was one thing Takano could change from his past, it would be that moment. Instead of laughing, he should've just smiled and said how he felt. Looking at Ritsu now, how much he's changed, all he can think about is how much he regrets doing such a horribly cruel and stupid thing to Ritsu. All Takano can do now is try to fix what he has broken as best he can and earn back Ritsu's trust.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little help on this chapter, so dibs to Mamakana from fanfiction.net! LOVE YOU! X3

Onodera had been asleep for almost an hour when he started to stir, pulling Takano away from the book he'd been reading. Takano had been unconsciously stroking Onodera's hair with his head in his lap. Onodera opened his eyes and tried to blink away the sleep. Looking around he noticed everything was tilted and looked up to see Takano above him.

 

"WAA! What are you doing?!" Onodera sat up and scooted to the other side of the couch nearly falling off in the process.

 

"What are you talking about? You're the one who fell asleep with your head in my lap." Onodera sputtered and denied it of course before crossing his arms over his chest and looking away so Takano wouldn't see the blush that had spread across his cheeks. Takano still saw it and chuckled at how cute Onodera was being, making Onodera's blush deepen and spread to his ears. Looking away from Onodera, Takano saw it was almost midnight.

 

"Oi, it's late. We should be going to bed. Are you going to work tomorrow?"

 

"Of course I'm going to work! I got a tiny cut, I'm not dying!"

 

"I know that, but when we were younger, you'd faint at the sight of blood and on top of that 'tiny cut,' your apartment was broken into. To be honest, I'd thought you'd be traumatized." Onodera just stared at Takano not knowing what to say.

 

"I-I don't remember fainting at the sight of blood!" Ritsu couldn't help the blush that lit up his face.

 

"In the time I knew you, you fainted four times and I had to bring home to calm you down. So maybe you wouldn't." Ritsu huffed and looked away, completely embarrassed and surprised. He did remember that he had a fear of blood when he was young because it was one of the reasons that his parents didn't consider medical school. For that, though, he was thankful. As he started college, he realized he needed to get over his fear of blood. After all, being around books and paper all the time, you were bound to get a few good paper cuts here and there. But he was completely surprised that Takano would remember that. Then again, Takano was always the one to bring him to his place and calm him down. Ritsu remembered the first time it happened, too. They'd been on their way home to Takano's house and they were walking by a store while the owner was cutting boxes open. As they walked by, the owner cut himself by accident and yelled in pain. Ritsu had looked back at his yell and saw the blood dripping onto the box. It wasn't anything serious, but it was enough for Ritsu to pass out.

 

In a panic, Takano had grabbed Ritsu and their bags and ran them home. When Ritsu woke up, he was in Takano's bedroom with a cold cloth on his forehead. Takano was sitting there watching him. After the initial shock was over with, Ritsu explained what happened. Ritsu's face was tomato by the time he was done explaining. Takano had thought it was cute though and they started talking and laughing like nothing happened. Ritsu loved the time they spent together, and even though he'd never admit it out loud(yet), he wished they could be like that again. He's been given multiple opportunities, too. Every time Takano had said that he loved him, he could easily make it like it was before, but one thing always held him back from doing so. Fear.

 

He was still afraid to say that he loved Takano, too, because of what happened last time. Ever since then, he's been afraid to fall in love. He was also confused. After everything that happened, and everything he'd felt after his heart was broken, he could still say that he had feelings for him. He just didn't know if he should say so. He didn't want history to repeat itself. And most of all, he didn't know, if his heart could go through that again and Ritsu was afraid to chance it.

 

In the time Ritsu was off in his own world, Takano was watching him. His slight blush turned into a full-on blush, but then slowly receded and his expressions varied from confusion and sadness, longing and just a little bit of fear and worry.

 

"Onodera? What's the matter?" Ritsu came out of his daze to see Takano right next to him looking at him in concern. They stared at each other for a while, feeling their breath brush over the others lips. Neither of them knew who leaned over to who first, but suddenly their lips were connected together and they were flushed against each other.

 

(Mamakana)

 

They fell back onto the couch, Ritsu on top of Takano, lips moving together, battling for dominance. Ritsu moved to straddle Takano, whose hands had slipped under Ritsu's shirt. It could've been a minute or an hour. Time seemed to have stop. Eventually they broke apart for air.

 

"Onodera..." Takano looked up at Ritsu, silently asking if he was sure about this. Ritsu leaned down and whispered into his ear.

 

"I miss you. I need you. Takano, please..." Takano swallowed hard, nodded and picked Ritsu up, getting off the couch. Ritsu gave an undignified yelp, though he would deny it later, and clung to Takano. They moved into the bedroom. Ritsu sat on the bed and watched as Takano stripped. Blushing when he smirked at him, Ritsu began to take off his clothes, too. Takano stopped him before he could take off his pants.

 

"Let me." Takano removed Ritsu's pants, stroking him trough his boxers, making Ritsu gasp. Chuckling, Takano removed those, too and licked his lips when Ritsu's member sprang free, already dripping with white pearls. Glancing up at Ritsu, Takano wrapped his hand around him and moved it in slow, lazy strokes, before leaning down and licking the head. Ritsu cried out in pleasure and Takano smirked. Ritsu's hips bucked up, gasping out Takano's name when he took him into his mouth, taking in as much as he could.

 

Takano licked and sucked on Ritsu's hard member, his hand stroking what his mouth couldn't reach. Ritsu's hands gripped his hair and the moans he was releasing made him impossibly harder. It was long before Ritsu was tugging on his hair, a sign that he was cumming.

 

Takano-san, w-want you... in me... need.. want to feel you... Takano-san, please!" Takano obliged, releasing Ritsu with a wet 'pop.' Ritsu scooted back on the bed as Takano grabbed the lube from the night stand drawer next to the bed. He climbed onto the bed and settled over Ritsu who spread his leg wider, allowing Takano to fit snuggly between them. They kissed again, tongues dueling, as Takano coated his fingers with the lube. Ritsu gasped into the kiss when he felt a finger circle his puckered entrance, hips bucked as Takano pushed in.

 

"Relax Onodera. Trust me I'll take care of you." Ritsu nodded and tried to relax. Takano thrusted and moving his finger in and out and added a second as he trust back in, scissoring them. As he added a third, his fingers brushed over the bundle of nerves that had Ritsu screaming his name.

 

"Ready for me?"

 

"Y-yes, Takano-san please," Ritsu begged, reaching for Takano. Takano lubed himself up and gripping Ritsu's hips, he pushed in slowly, hissing at the feeling of the tight heat around himself. Ritsu tossed his head back and moaned. Takano began a slow pace, wanting it to last. He's wanted Ritsu for so long, dreamed of having him in his life, in his bed, since he first realized who he was at work.

 

"Missed you, Onodera. Missed you so damn much," Takano whispered into Ritsu's ear, his hips snapping, thrusting deeper. Ritsu gasped with Takano's name falling from his lips. Ritsu reached out, wrapping his arms around Takano and arching so they were pressed together in every way possible. Leaning forward he breathes into his ear.

 

"Missed you, too - Ah! - so much. Ngh- Ne-need you - Ah - Love you!" Takano losses his rhythm as Ritsu pulled back enough to look him in the eye. "I love you, hah, Takano-san." Takano's air caught in his throat. Ritsu's eyes are shining lost, awe and love. He looked so open, so vulnerable, all Takano can do is lean down and take his lips in his own gently, but urgently, whispering 'I love you's against his lips, peppering his face and neck with kisses as he continued to rock into him. They clung together, chest to chest, lips locked, sharing each others breaths. Takano can feel his release creeping up, but wants Ritsu to release first.

 

"Cum for me, baby. Let me see you fall apart and put you back together." Ritsu screamed, throwing his head back, arching so hard it boarder lined painful. Takano's name fell form his lips for what felt like the hundredth time. The sight of Ritsu coming apart in his arms sent Takano over the edge. He came hard, releasing inside Ritsu.

 

(End Mamakana)

 

They laid there together, panting as they tried to catch their breath. Takano held Ritsu close and was nipping at his neck while Ritsu release something equivalent to a purr. Ritsu could still feel Takano buried inside of him and became confused. He's afraid to love Takano, yet here he was in Takano's bed with Takano and clinging to him. How much longer could he deny the truth to himself; to them both?

 

Takano could feel that something was bothering Ritsu. Call a sixth sense, but when it came to Ritsu, when something was up, Takano knew instantly?

 

"Onodera, please talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking, what you're feeling. I need to know." Ritsu could hear the truth in Takano's words and felt tears build up in his eyes. He couldn't hold it in any longer... the dam to his heart

overflowed.

 

"I'm afraid." He finally admitted it. Takano froze with Ritsu's words. He pulled back in time to see the first of Ritsu's tears fall.

 

"Onodera, what-?" Ritsu chocked on a sob he tried his hardest to hold in and looked away.

 

"I'm afraid of repeating what happened ten years ago. I'm afraid of falling and losing myself again. I'm afraid of my heart breaking, but above all that, I'm afraid of hurting you." Ritsu covered his face with his hands while Takano just watched as he saw Ritsu really fall apart. "I don't ever want that for either of us, but I still want you. I'm just so confused, now." Ritsu couldn't hold back the sobs any longer and cried in the arms of the man he'd loved, hated, missed, longed for, and had come to love again. Takano came out of his shock and held Ritsu tightly in his arms as he felt each sob that wracked through Ritsu's body.

 

He shared Ritsu's pain. he never wanted to hurt Ritsu, but he had and then he paid the price for ten years, as did Ritsu. Takano pulled back from Ritsu and removed his hands from his face. He looked into those beautiful emerald eyes he'd fell in love with so many years ago as he whipped away all his tears.

 

"Onodera, we were stupid and naïve ten years ago. We are now older and understand each other better. And I can promise you now. I will never hurt you again and I will cherish you no matter what. So please, Onodera, give us another chance and I can promise you will not regret it." Ritsu couldn't see anything but sincerity in Takano's eyes and after a moment, he gave a hesitant nod. to say Takano's heart imploded would've been the understatement of the century, Ritsu was scared, but was willing to try and that's all Takano needed to show Ritsu that he wanted everything of him and would never let him go again.

 

Takano leaned down and kissed Ritsu sweet and slow. Ritsu melted into Takano's kiss and touch as his hands roamed over his body. They broke apart and could only look into each others eyes as they laid next to each other and slowly dozed off until finally sleep over took them.


	6. Chapter 6

Ritsu woke up feeling warm and comfortable, and he had to admit that even though his lower back hurt whenever he shifted he couldn't have been happier. Takano had been right, back then they had been stupid teenagers and didn't have a clue on life. But they had learned so much over the years, matured, and had gotten to better understand each other ever since he'd started working at Emerald. With misunderstandings and unsure feelings cleaned up and out of the way, Ritsu felt as if a huge height had been lifted off his chest.

 

Takano was already awake beside Ritsu and was holding him close, tucked snuggly into his side. He could honestly say that he had never been happier. His Ritsu was back in his arms and he had no intentions of ever letting go. He was going to show him that he loved him with everything he's got. Ritsu shifted next to him and let out a light groan. Takano smirked knowingly, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Ritsu's emerald eyes opened and he looked up with an adorable, sleepy smile.

 

"Morning."

 

"Hmm, good morning, Ritsu." Ritsu's smile widened a bit at his first name as he snuggled further into Takano's arms. Takano held him tighter while they laid in bed as the sun came through the window, feeling its warmth creep up their bodies over the sheet around their waists, They both would've liked to stay like that for a while more until…

 

 _'Grrooowl~!'_ That happened. Takano looked down at Ritsu in surprise. Ritsu was shocked at first before his face became a strawberry pink. Takano couldn't help but chuckle as he ruffled Ritsu's hair.

 

"Hungry?"

 

"Uh, yeah." Takano smiled as Ritsu avoided his eyes, thinking about how adorable his little, bashful Ritsu is. Leaning over, he whispered into Ritsu's ear.

 

"I'll take a shower and make breakfast while you take one after me." He nipped at Ritsu's ear, enjoying it as he blushed even harder before getting up to take a shower while Ritsu hid under the sheets. Ritsu couldn't deny that he was happy, even with Takano teasing him. He was still scared, but he couldn't keep hiding anymore and he was happy to say he was coming out and taking the bull by the horns.

 

Their daily lives after that changed. As soon as their leases were up, Takano and Ritsu moved to a bigger apartment and started living together. Yokozawa was pissed to say the least but also got over it now that he had Kirishma hanging al over him. Everyone at Emerald eventually caught on with Takano always making passes even more so now that they were back together, but no one ever said anything and just hid their smirks behind their manuscripts or computers.

 

All in all, everyone was settling down and becoming content with the situation between their chief editor and their former literature editor.

 

**~The End~**


End file.
